percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh McLean
Josh McLean is a Demi-Titan Son of Hyperion. He had a bad reputation in friendship. Although, he was considered very smart in school and not a troubled kid compared to other demigods. He is also the only one that make it through University without getting kicked out. He maybe is short, but his agility and endurance is such that allows him to be able to dodge arrows flawlessly, even when it's speeding in a zillion miles an hour. He seemed to be immune to charmspeaking. Relationships He had a lot of friends, and his girlfriend are constantly changing because he gets dumped everytime. Jessica Sparks - Close Friend, becomes his wife after she changed sides to the olympians. Sarah Cahill - A very good friend of Josh. First made an appearance on The Vampires of the Night when Josh had his nervous breakdown. Hippolyta Kanakaredes - She's a friend of him. She calls him 'baby brother' because of the relative size difference between Josh and Hippolyta. Adam Sinise - He is a good friend of Josh. Kari Kamiya - former girlfriend, but still a friend. She's one of the closest girlfriend that Josh had, it lasts for years. Global Zaire Dion - A good friend, though he find her boring at first, since she is very quiet. But he gets along with her. Heart Flaire - She is Josh's good friend, but dislikes when she called him 'shorty'. Gary McKidd - He is a good friend of Josh Melina McKidd - She is a very good friend of Josh. She helped him hold the weight of the moon and actually gained a portion of the moon's powers because she is a daughter of the moon. Cora Stewart - She's one of his closer friend. Jaxon Reel - He has a good relationship with him since he went on a quest together in Light from Water. Alexandra James - She used to be his girlfriend, Josh and Alex broke up nicely. Shirato Fuuka - She's like an enemy of him, because she kidnapped him twice. He generally have good relationships with other demigods, and they had a high respect for him because of his powers and his fighting skills. History Josh McLean was abandoned by his mother when he was 11, and as a result, he wandered off and finally found his home in Mount Othyrs after he discovered that his dad is Hyperion, Titan lord of light and east. In there, Hyperion told him that when he met my mom, he's in his the most powerful possible form for a demigod to bee able to look at a titan, so he's the strongest demititan. While in the war, he teamed up with Sarah Cahill, daughter of Oceanus and he went fighting back to back and they slaughtered thousands of mortals and demigods. But while he encounters Kari, Kari convinced Josh to join the Olympians because Kari knows that Josh is the key to the war. Josh is also told by Hyperion that his great great grandfather was Hypnos, though Isa didn't told him that for unknown reason. After that, his father, Hyperion made him forget about what had happened, and he lives a normal life after that. When he is 5 years old, he was made a slave by his own mother, and he had to endure that for 4 years straight. That's the most tragic incident that ever happened to him. Appearance ---- Josh had golden eyes and golden hair. He also had slightly pointed hears. His eyes and hair can change color to silver according to his will. He's a handsome young man. When he's relaxing, he likes to wore plain t-shirt and normal pants. But in a war or a quest, he'll wear full golden armor equipped with sword, shields, and bows and arrows. The bows and arrows are slung to his back. He weights about 70 pounds at most. When he is fully sunbathed, his skin turns more tan. Personality ---- He was a very lonely man due to his height. Almost no one wants to be friends with him. His mother disowned him when he was 11 (because his mother notices that he didn't grew anymore since he was 8). Although he really tried to become friendly, everybody else treated him like an outcast. He was greatly saddened because of this. When his mother disowned him, his fee for school was paid by a mysterious woman that he didn't know. Although he is a very determined and a brave person, recent events softens his heart (feelings). He was dumped by 3 girlfriends. They are: 1. Shirato Fuuka: Had a lust for power and kidnapped him twice. 2. Kari Kamiya: Didn't actually dumped him, but he discovered that Kari actually is a vampire. 3. Mystica: Put him to sleep, betrays him. Now he longs to search for a suitable girlfriend. He's a crybaby.... Ever since Kari had forgotten about him, he has suffered from chronic crying disorder. Even though he can get a girlfriend, the condition sticks with him. Self-Induced Coma Some benefits of him putting himself in a self-induced coma is that he could actually made contact with other demigods, claimed or unclaimed. He could also spend his time thinking of a plan, and organizing them by contacting every demigod in his plot to carry out the plan. (For example, he contacted a demigod to do one part of a task, and he contacted the other demigod to do another, and soon he'll contact more demigods to complete his plan). His longest Self-induced coma was 8 years. When he wakes up, he felt completely refreshed, though there's a side effect. If he induces himself in a coma more than a month, his body would take some time to recover, depending on how long he's in a coma (The longer the coma, the longer it takes for him to recover), although his mind will be fully functional right away. He could wake up after having a self-induced coma, but the waking up part took an extremely large willpower to do. Sometimes, the coma was so deep that his mind was only one step away from being entirely separated from his body. In this state, he cannot wake up on his own, even with all of his willpower. He needed someone to wake him up. Fears He had a fear of darkness, possibly since his titan parent is Hyperion, Titan lord of light. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is that he is a crybaby. He knows that everything will be alright, but something deep inside him is etched on him. The Godslingers While recovering from his last quest, he spent his time in a self-induced coma. six and a half months later, while still in his coma, he discovered The Godslingers existence. He was forced to wake up from his sleep, and met with the leader and asked him if he could join, which the leader accepts. The first quest being to free Zeus from Gaea's clutches. Powers *He could become invisible by bending light around him *He is able to concentrate the light to burn like laser but way more intense *He is able to create a wall of force by yelling, but this effort drains him a lot *He is able to conjure ball of light to light his way in the darkness *He is able to ignite himself on a column of light and heat, therefore blinding everyone that sees him. *He can conjure a massive ball of light to throw it at the opponent, though this ball of light is very hot. *Since his grandfather is Apollo, he could create a ball of gas and hurl it to his enemy. *He can create forcefield by solidifying light. *His regenerative power is so strong that he is able to reach full power within minutes in contact with his energy source (the light and sun) *He can make light orbs that last for days or even weeks and give it to his friends in order to light their way *He could contact people in their dreams, and organize plans while in his sleep. *Since he is a great great grandson of Hypnos, he is able to induce himself in a coma like state. In this state, he simply relaxes all of the muscles in his body, also, he is able to regenerate in a more than incredible speed. Though he could be hurt, but the pain is so minimized that when a thunder stroke him, he would only feel like he got bit by an ant and so is his body. His whole body but his vital organs shuts down during his self-induced coma. He could do this for years or even decades, depending of how long he wants to do it. He usually do this for a couple of days when he is too tired and not enough light rays hitting him. (In this state, he is also in a reverse age process e.g. 17 years old and in 4 years time he's 15 years old. Although he cannot become younger than 13.) *He is able to heal people through touch, embraces, and other physical contact. The effect is doubled when he is asleep. (just like a golden fleece) *He has the strange ability to photosynthesize, like plants do. Therefore, his breaths under the sun is truly a fresh air. During this process, he turns leaf green, but he is able to do so while in golden form, but not that effective. *He can use his body as a laser. In a smaller version, he could use his palms or even his fingers to concentrate the laser to. But he can actually form a larger version of the laser. In the larger form, his whole body glowed in an intense brightness and laser emanating from his head. But he needs to be held and aimed by a friend. This is the most tiresome power that he could ever use. Even using it while he's on full power really drains him dry. *He can absorb Greek Fire. *Due to the fact that his great grandmother is Chaos, he can manipulate the energy in the universe. He can absorb up to one billionth of the energy in the universe (Comparing the size of the universe, which is infinite.) While in his form *He doesn't need to look at his opponent or the monster he is battling in order to know where is the location. He can just use his natural sensing that senses the light wavelength projected from him in order to predict where his enemy is. This is a very useful power for him because he doesn't need to make eye-contact to battle Medusa. *He can create monsters from nothing using just his imagination and/or his dreams. This one ability is feared by even the protogenoi gods. That is why it is not revealed until now. *He is so strong that he can hold the weight of the moon (Note: This is 50 times heavier than the weight of the sky), but he can't do it for over half an hour or else he's gonna die. Even holding it for 15 minutes to make his bone melt and 5 minutes is enough to make him collapse from the weight. (NOTE: He doesn't use all of the powers listed above for all of the stories he is in.) Ultimate Form He had different kinds of ultimate forms. The one he uses primarily is where he glows gold and have silver eye on one side and gold on the other. In this form, he can use lethal blasts of energy powerful enough to cause the earthquake of 9.8 richter scale on a 80 mile radius. The other ultimate form that he had is the one where his whole body turns as black as the void, and where lightning began to strike on all sides. Blood Type His blood type is O. Arch Enemy His arch enemy is﻿ Olaf Jago because he is the offspring of pure Darkness and Josh is the offspring of pure Light. Natural enemies Hybrid Form After he held the weight of the moon in The Godslingers X 3, his powers were tainted from the moon, causing him to become stronger while in silver form than in golden form now. But however, his power while in golden form stays the same. He still can use his golden form, but sometimes it will be tainted with silver if he uses it for too long. Stories/Collabs Josh- *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Adam- *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 The Ransom The Lust for Power The Vampires of the Night The Chiaroscuro The Angel of Darkness The Fallen Ones The Wrath of Ouranus The Awakening The Other Side of Power (Though he doesn't appear in this collab). The Fairiomachy The Godslingers The Godslingers 2 The Godslingers 3 The Godslingers 4 The Godslingers 5 The Godslingers Next Gen The Godslingers Next Gen 2 The Godslingers Next Gen 3 Light from Water Memories of the Past The Raise of the Raze (This is where he meets a new camper, Global) The Rise Of The Monsters The Dimming Fire (he did not go on the actual quest) The Esperanza Operation: Absolute Chaos The Olympian Games Furies and Nightmares The Running Man Taste of Youth Category:Demigods Category:Demi Titans Category:Original Character Category:Center of Light Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Children of Hyperion Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:OCs Category:Self-Insertion Category:Nervous Breakdown Category:Male